pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 4, Episode 13
|episode_no = 13 |upload_date = May 9, 2015 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L62tBwB0v1E |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 25:45}} Summary The group is searching a cave for diamonds. PBG begins strip mining when he can't find any, and then Jeff suggests they should start strip mining. Jeff, Dean, and McJones also start strip mining, and PBG bets them that he'll find diamonds before the other three. PBG's pickaxe is nearly broker, so he goes to make another one, and Jeff makes a couple of stone pickaxes so that he doesn't waste the durability on his iron one. PBG finds a small cave with a bunch of mobs in it, and McJones warns him not to fight them. The other three find a cave filled with lava, and McJones makes a water bucket to convert the lava into obsidian so that they can walk on the lava. Across the lava lake, the group finds a bunch of mobs, including a witch, which they defeat. However, McJones and Dean get poisoned by the witch. Another witch ambushes them, but they take that one out more easily than the first. PBG had been exploring another cave by himself, killing mobs at his leisure. McJones tell him to return to the rest of them, but PBG refuses. On his adventure, PBG finds a dungeon with a treasure chest, although there's nothing of note in the chest, except some Diamond Horse Armor. Both groups continue exploring their respective caves, and find various ores, but no diamonds. The group points out that they're starting to run low on food again, and they can't eat their carrots. Jeff digs up some gravel so that they can get flint to craft arrows with. McJones hits Dean into a pit with a spider, although Dean survives it. Jeff ends up going down a different path from Dean and McJones. Dean gets into a fight with some mobs, and McJones helps fight them off. Dean gets down to three hearts, so he flees and walls himself in, leaving McJones to deal with the enemies. Nobody knows how to get back, and they have very little food. Dean asks if they can go back, but they decide not to. Some time later, Dean and Jeff had made their way back to the original ravine. PBG notices that he can see the other group's names. Jeff and Dean dig over to PBG, who is by some lava. A Creeper sneaks up behind PBG, but PBG notices and attacks it. The Creeper explodes, but not near PBG, so PBG repairs the ground that the Creeper blew up. PBG suggests they build a strip mine, but both PBG and Dean are out of Pickaxes. The three head back to the base, and PBG makes a bunch of Iron Picks. Dean asks McJones to get him a piece of obsidian. McJones obliges, but asks why, and Dean says not to question it. Jeff gives PBG the most prestigious gift of his life: a pair of iron leggings he'd just dropped. PBG hears thunder, and Dean shoots a Creeper that's higher up in the ravine. McJones joins the group, and gives Dean his obsidian. Dean tries to shoot a bat with an arrow, and tries to get PBG to pay him $20 for killing it withing three shots, but PBG doesn't believe he only took three shots. The grou fights off some mobs, but Dean is still upset he didn't get his $20, so PBG tells him that he'll review the footage, and if he'd only take 3 shots, he'd give him the $20. The group starts a strip mine, but they decide to dig a few blocks down so that they're more likely to find diamond. They end up digging into some gravel. PBG digs into some water, and McJones gives him a bow. Jeff asks for bets on when they're going find diamonds, then immediately finds some. Quotes Trivia * The order the group strip mines in is the same order they are on the overlay: PBG's on the far left, Jeff is next to him, followed by Dean, then McJones.